


Unforgettable

by Beehsknees



Series: Steven Universe [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Finding Dory, Pre 'Mr Greg', Song Lyrics, Steven and Pearl bond over Rose, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: “Pearl, come ON! You promised you’d come with me to the cinema today!”





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84hwjCnAVjU. Finding Dory is a great movie so you should watch it if you haven't already.
> 
> Also I promise I'm going to finish my Pearl/Amethyst fic. It will be finished before September, that's a promise! So since I haven't done that yet, here's this as a sacrifice.

“Pearl, come ON! You promised you’d come with me to the cinema today!” Steven tugged on Pearl’s shirt in an attempt to pull her from her work. With a sigh, she put down her spanner and wiped some oil from her head.

“Steven, I’m busy. Why isn’t Greg taking you? Isn’t that what he’s for?” Steven simply rolled his eyes and let go of her, sitting down beside her.

“Dad’s busy at the car wash. He said he’d take me but he’s swamped with work.” Pearl pulled a face. Typical Greg! Taking away the only gem Pearl had ever loved then not even caring for her offspring! She tutted and got on with her work.

“Well why can’t Garnet or Amethyst take you?” The boy frowned at her lack of caring.

“Garnet’s on a mission and Amethyst has been banned for the cinema for life.” Pearl carefully put down her tools and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Well, can’t she shapeshift or something?” At this point, Steven had had enough. He laid on the puppy eyes. A trick he knew worked with all the gems when he wanted something. Especially Pearl.

“Please Pearl? Amethyst won’t take the movie seriously and will talk throughout it. Plus…. It’s a movie I know you’ll lo-ove!” He said his last word in a sing song-y voice, already standing up and pulling her along. Gosh…how could she say no to him? Besides, she knew he’d wanted to see this movie for a long time. Though she had no idea what it’s about.

“…Fine.” Steven grinned and jumped up.

“Yes! Come on, we can ride lion! Dad gave me money for the tickets and we can buy popcorn too!” Pearl grimaced at the mention of food. She didn’t particularly like going to the movies – the sound of children talking and kicking the back of your seat, the floor being constantly sticky and not being able to hear the characters talking because of the constant crunching and rustling of wrappers. Eugh. Also Pearl hated riding lion. She had grown to…. accept him, but she was still jealous that Rose had kept secrets for her. With a sigh, she tried to push those thoughts away and instead helped Steven pack his novelty backpack.

“Steven, do you really need to bring three jumpers with you?”

“Well what if it gets chilly inside, and I spill nacho cheese on one of my jumpers?” Pearl had learned at this point to just go along with his explanations instead of question the unlikely possibilities of those happening. She helped the boy put on his backpack and he immediately sprinted outside, shouting.

“Lion! Come here! I have a treat for you if you take us to the movies!” Steven waved an ice cream lolly in the air, and soon enough a large sleepy looking pink cat wandered to him and took it from his hand. Steven jumped on Lion’s back and gestured for Pearl to follow. She soon climbed on his back with relative ease, not being sure what to grip onto as there wasn’t really any handles. A large roar was heard and a pink portal appeared in front of them. Lion took a head start and began running, leaping into the portal with ease and coming out at the local cinema. Steven and Pearl got off and Lion took his place in the carpark underneath the shade, already beginning to take a nap. Steven gave him a reassuring pat on the head and pulled Pearl to the booth to pay for their tickets.

“Two tickets for Finding Dory please!” The greasy teenager at the booth nodded and slid two tickets over, their voice sounding monotonous.

“$12 please.” Steven slid over a $20 bill and got the change, stuffing it into his pocket. As they headed inside and lined up for food, Pearl glanced at her ticket.

“So…what is this movie actually about?” The boy grinned in response.

“Well you see, there’s this fish and she has short term memory loss. And it’s a sequel too by the way. So, she- “

“Wait, wait. Wait.” Pearl interrupted.

“Fish can’t talk. And they certainly can’t get memory loss!” He rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not real Pearl! Anyway…she lost her family and she starts remembering her parents so she goes on this massive quest to find them!” Pearl nodded.

“And does she find them?” Steven snickered as he bought a large tub of popcorn and a slushie.

“Well we just have to watch and see, won’t we?”  
They both made their way into the dark cinema rooms, picking seats in the middle of the room as Steven said he had ‘read something online about how these are the best seats in the house!’ Pearl disagreed as all of the seats were positioned so you could see the screen perfectly fine, but she digressed.  
The adverts began to start. Steven always loved them and paid close attention, laughing at every funny trailer and crying at all the emotional ones. Pearl wasn’t even paying any attention at all to them. It was difficult to when there was a crying baby sat two rows behind her. Honestly, who brings a baby to a movie theatre? They never brought Steven anywhere inappropriate when he was a child. Apart from when they tried to steal him. Well…. that was a story for another time, and Steven did not need to know about that right now. She couldn’t help but drum her fingers against the seat, sighing inwardly about how she could be using her time on work that was much more important. However, as soon as the black screen came on, Steven nudged her.

“Look Pearl, it’s starting now!”

 

‘You did it, cupcake.’  
‘Yes!’  
‘Did what?’  
‘Sweetie. You just followed the shells all the way back home.’  
‘Huh! Oh my gosh, I did? All by myself?’  
‘Yeah.’  
Do you know what this means, honey? It means…’  
‘You can do whatever you put your mind to, Dory.’ 

Pearl had gotten through a fifth of the movie whilst barely paying attention, but after a while she began to genuinely get interested in this poor little fish’s welfare. By the time the last five minutes were showing, Pearl couldn’t help but stifle a small sob. The movie was cute and meaningful, but in such a different way for her. She had known someone in her life who she sometimes felt like she was forgetting. And unlike Dory, she couldn’t just visit her and see her again… 

Pearl wiped her eyes and glanced to Steven next to her who had a handful of tissues and wet eyes. It was no surprise he was crying, he cried at everything. But Pearl always thought she was sterner. Gosh, look at her! Crying over a silly human movie. The credits rolled and she was about to get up before Steven stuck his arm out.

“Wait! There might be after credit scenes.” Pearl sighed but continued watching. Instead of focusing on the octopus (well, septopus), she couldn’t help but focus on the song playing.

‘Unforgettable. That’s what you are.’ Listening to those words tugged at her heart. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about her?! As the song continued, she turned away from the boy next to her in hopes he wouldn’t see her in such a mess. 

‘That's why darling it's incredible,  
That someone so unforgettable,  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too.’

“Rose…” Pearl clutched at her chest as silky tears dripped down her face. Flashbacks to the war happened before her eyes. She was on the battlefield, her gem cracked and her body glitching in and out of existence. Rose clutched her body tight, tears dripping down onto her gem in hopes it would heal.

“My dear Pearl, I will never forget you. I promise.”

 

‘And forever more, that's how you'll stay.’

Pearl clung to Rose’s swollen stomach, tears spurting from her eyes. She had known this was coming for so long but she wasn’t ready. She couldn’t leave! Not yet.  
“Rose…Please…” Rose placed a kiss on Pearl’s gem, hushing her.

“My Pearl, please don’t weep for me. Just promise me one thing.” Pearl lifted her head, trying to control her tears.

“Yes, Rose?”

“Don’t forget me.” Pearl sobbed into her chest and stood up, mumbling a yes in response to her. She heard the door open from the hospital room and pushed past him, running away as far as she could. He caused this. He was the reason the love of her life was going to-. She couldn’t bring herself to think of it. 

“Rose…”

 

“Pearl? Pearl? C’mon, the movie’s ended. We need to go.” Steven nudged her and she looked up from teary eyes, clutching her knees to her chest.

“What? Oh.” The lights had come up and she wiped her tears from her eyes, standing up. 

“I-uh, sorry you had to see that Steven.” He was silent for a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

“You were remembering mom, weren’t you?” Steven spoke in a hushed, sad tone. She was surprised he had guessed, but then again that was what she usually cried about. Pearl simply nodded in response and Steven continued.

“I understand. I wish I knew her. I wish I was like Dory and could just remember her and find her…” He clutched his gem.

“Maybe I will one day.” Pearl hugged him tightly back. He sighed.

“Maybe…Once I’m gone, mom will come back and you two can be friends again. But… You’ll have to promise to never forget me.” Pearl began crying again at that, hugging him tighter than ever before.

“Oh, Steven, I could never ever forget you! And Please don’t think like that. I know I loved your mother but…. I love you too, okay? I would never want you to go just for her to come back.” The boy looked relieved at that and grabbed Pearl’s hand, pulling her out of the cinema.  
Lion was sat in his usual spot, still asleep as per the norm. Steven went up and poked him.

“Take us home please Lion.”

 

Once home, Steven dumped his backpack on the floor and headed to his room. Pearl hesitated as she glanced at her work before shouting his name.

“Steven, wait!” He turned around on the stairs, looking at her.

“Yup?”

“You…. You said that movie was a sequel. Perhaps we could watch the prequel together? I mean, perhaps it will give me more insight into the second movie.” Steven slowly grinned and nodded, pulling the disc from his collection and placing it into his tv. He sat in front of his bed and grabbed blankets, tapping the spot next to him. Pearl soon joined him and wrapped up in a blanket and a pillow. He rested his head against her arm and sighed happily. Pearl wouldn’t change this for the world.


End file.
